C'thardji
The C'thardji was the name given to the native people of C'thardjia. Given their warm climate, the majority of C'thardji exhibited a tan skin tone. However, the Il'clan who ruled at Hyfele had a light skin tone common across the rest of The Continent. Also, a large group of people living around Alyna'pala and their Regia, Rh'idia, exhibited a darker skin tone stemming from migration from Tcha-Pala generations ago. Religion Over history the C'thardji have practiced many religions however, in modern times, C'thardjia is recognised as non-religious. Despite this, Annaba, the belief in a God of dreams, is making a comeback as of 301 AG. Weapons Despite their decades of peace, the Ori Sao Invasion saw the C'thradji forced to adapt to possible threats. Most C'thardji carry a weapon of some sort to defend themselves. Some weapons commonly used by C'thardji include: * Shortsword - A sword with a shorter blade, a more practical to carry weapon used by noble folk * Swordstaff - A sword with a longer staff-like handle, commonly used by guards * Axestaff - An axe with a longer staff-like handle, used by guards * Pikestaff - A staff with a small but sharp knife on the end, used by members of the Queen's Guard * Backaxe - An axe designed to be wielded in a backhand grip * Cutthroat - A ring with a sharp prick hidden, often used by those wishing to conceal a weapon Language Whilst the people of C'thardjia now speak the standard tongue they once had their own language, now known as Old C'thardjian, which is still used in the names of people or places. For example, the Queen Tr'millian's name literally means Millian of Tr (Tr'clan). This structure is evident in locations such as the castle Naral'tala which translates to Tower of Naral. No living person is fluent in Old C'thardjian but scholars such as Prince Tr'cupen have strived to understand as much as they can. Titles Rulers Large settlements around C'thardjia, often with castles or forts, are ruled by a Clan consisting of a Regia and a Regior - Old C'thardji for Lady and Lord. The ruling couple of a region holds the official title of "Regia/Regior of that seat". The other members of their family, as well as the rulers, hold the title of "Regia/Regior of that Clan". Before the Grenthyx Dynasty fell, the rulers of C'thardjia held the title Duke ''or ''Dutchess of C'thardjia along with their other titles. After the Uprootings, C'thardjia was once again a kingdom and their rulers were now royalty. In modern days C'thardjia is ruled by a Queen and King and their children are Princesses and Princes. Heirs In the New Era of C'thardjia, a female must be head of a noble clan. The C'thardji Laws of Ascension in the New Era state that the eldest pure born female of that clan will be the heir. If the Regia has no female children, her next eldest sister becomes the heir. If no female heir exists, the eldest male will become head of the house but their family will no longer be considered a noble clan. By the turn of the 300s, these strict laws were becoming more prone to being overlooked. For example, the supporters of C'vyndar's claim for the throne never felt he was unworthy to rule because of his gender. Nobility C'thardji who have shown strong loyalty to the throne and members of the Queen's Guard are granted a knighthood. Both men and women are thusly referred to as Sir.Category:Culture